


A Kiss Under the Mistletoe

by AngelFlower23



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas Party, Gen, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: Blake is at a Christmas Party with her friends. When Sun approaches her they end up sharing a kiss under the mistletoe.





	A Kiss Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by one of my members of my Discord Bumbleby Lovers. I made Sun and Blake just be good friends that share a kiss but in reality Yang and Blake are the ones going out. I at one time liked Sun and Blake as a possibility but after some time I have come to love Bumbleby a lot more and I just can't see Blake with anyone else unless is Yang. I hope you guys don't mind is in the tag itself too.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. I make no profit with this or any of my stories. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Blake and her friends were at a Christmas party at Beacon Academy. It was a beautiful peaceful night.

Weiss and Ruby were dressed in Christmas sweaters that Ruby had made them buy, come to think of it so was Blake and Yang why because it was team RWBY Christmas Sweater Team Bonding as ruby called it surprisingly it was all in their colors, hers had Frosty The Snow Man in the middle on a black sweater with white stripes on the top of her sleeves. 

She decided to go as herself so she had taken off her bow exposing her ears for all to see, it was truly freeing. She was by the fire place drinking eggnog, She saw Yang making bad puns with team JNPR who all had Santa hats on. She was surprised when she was approached by Sun who looked at her with kind eyes and a soft smile.

“Hey Sun how are you?” Blake said as she took a sip of her egnog.

“Nothing much just enjoying the party, I'm glad you are finally letting your ears be shown.” He said smiling.

“Yeah, everyone here is accepting for the most part, Velvet and I had a talk too as did Yang and I so they both convinced me to be myself no matter what.” She said smiling fondly at Yang who was still making the others laugh especially Nora.

“Yeah well I wanted to wish you Merry Christmas.”

 

“You two have to kiss!.” Neptune screamed at them from were he was sitting. Weiss rolled her eyes and Ruby looked at them surprised. Yang stopped mid joke and looked back at them from were she was. Blake's ear lowered but she looked at Sun. 

“A quick peck won't hurt right?” Blake said looking back at Sun. Sun shrugged.

“You don't have to Blake, really is a stupid tradition.” Sun said looking at Blake.

 

The professors were watching them and Professor Port laughed as he talked about his youth and how he had gotten kisses on the cheek by other girls.

Blake looked at everyone then at Sun she shrugged and gave Sun a quick peck on the lips. Sun blinked in surprise but smiled anyway. Blake chuckled softly and Yang quickly made her way to Blake holding her, they were going out after all. But Yang didn't say anything mean she just smiled at Sun.

“Merry Christmas Sun.” Blake said softly.

“Merry Christmas Blake.” Sun said back at Blake with shining eyes.

The End.


End file.
